Just Dance 4
Just Dance 4 is the fourth game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released for the Wii, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3 on October 2, 2012 in Europe (in two editions: a regular edition and a "Special Edition" that contains a bonus song, although the Special Edition is only available for the Wii) and on October 9, 2012 in North America. It was later released for the Wii U on November 2012. Overview Just Dance 4 is a game involving players to follow on-screen coaches for points. The player who earns the most points is the winner. A Dancer Card is given for players when they start the game, showing statistics of their experience, and can be customized with avatars. The game is split into two tabs: Just Dance and Just Sweat. Just Dance is the main mode of play, where players can select songs from a set list and dance. Each song has a Dance Quest, a list of small challenges to complete. Completing those, along with playing through the songs, earns Mojo, which fills up in a bar. The game features a leveling system, and when the bar fills up, the players levels up and earns a chance to spin the Wheel of Gifts, a wheel with collectibles. Among the prizes are Battles, competitions against coaches from the game in various rounds, with the winner having the most rounds, and Puppet Masters, which are exclusive to the Wii U rendition and involve one player choosing the dance moves for other players to follow. There is also an option under this mode to play songs endlessly: the "Non-Stop Shuffle" option, though this is accessed once it is won from the Wheel of Gifts. Just Sweat is a mode designed for workout purposes. Different programs are given, and each consists of a mix of routines from the game with routines from the program. At the end, a workout log is shown to the player to show their progress on the program. The program can be done in sessions of 10 minutes, 25 minutes, or 45 minutes. A third tab is available for Xbox 360 players, though an external hard drive is needed to access it: Just Dance TV, which allows players to view autodances, small clips of players dancing, for pleasure. Autodances appear right after players complete a song, and they can be shared to Facebook, Just Dance TV, or their Xbox Live friends. Songs © = Song obtained through the Cheetos Promotion (WU) = Wii U Exclusive (NTSC) = NTSC Exclusive (PAL) = PAL Exclusive Umbrella is not included in the PAL region for the Wii if it's the regular edition Good Girl, Make The Party (Don't Stop), Want You Back, and You Make Me Feel... are also available as DLC, but Good Girl is only a DLC in the PAL region, while Make The Party (Don't Stop) is only available in the Wii version from the NTSC region Alternates A lot of the songs in the game have another alternate dance. Most of them are locked and have to be unlocked through the Wheel of Gifts. Alternate Dances The Hold My Hand version of Everybody Needs Somebody to Love is not in the Xbox 360 version, while the Line Dance of Jailhouse Rock is not included in the Wii version. The Line Dance of Jailhouse Rock is also treated as a Solo, despite there being three dancers on-screen. Just like the Classic dance, Umbrella's With an Umbrella dance is included in the NTSC version, but is only included in the PAL version if the person bought the Special Edition of the game Battles The battle Rock N' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) vs Livin' La Vida Loca is already unlocked in the beginning in the Wii U version Mashups The mashups for Beauty and a Beat and Good Feeling are unlocked through the Wheel of Gifts in the Wii, Ubisoft Club in the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, and either in the Wii U Puppet Masters The Puppet Master for Call Me Maybe is already unlocked in the beginning Downloadable Content (DLC) Just Dance 4 also had additional content for the player to dance to. Exact dates of these dances varied by console and/or region. Prices vary depending on where the player is Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 4/Gallery JustDance4PromotionalImage3.jpg JustDance4CoverPAL.PNG|PAL Boxart Trivia *This is the first game to be released first in the PAL region (Europe and Australia) before the NTSC region. The Wii U version (which was a launch title for the system) was however released first in the NTSC region, as the Wii U was coming first in the United States and Canada, both members of the NTSC. *This is the first game in the series where effort raings weren't included. *Despite Want U Back appearing in the Wii U version of the game, it is still available as DLC in said version. *This is the last game in the main series to use Mojo as a "filling". It would become transformed as coins in the next game and its subsequent releases. Category:Videogames in the series